


The lost toddler

by gagakuma



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffee is spilled, domestic life, parenting, toddler philip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagakuma/pseuds/gagakuma
Summary: Thomas is being left alone with Philip for a few hours. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	The lost toddler

**Author's Note:**

> Omg look at this, another ficlet? This was also requested on tumblr! The idea was so damn cute!

“Where did gremlin 2.0 go?” Thomas grumbled to himself as he walked around the apartment, scanning every corner. 

How hard can it be to find one toddler? Apparently really freaking hard. Alexander had asked Thomas to look after Philip for a few hours as he had to run to the office for an urgent matter. He had tried really hard to pass the babysitting duty to someone else, anyone, but Alexander had pulled out the big guns at him, aka batted his thick eyelashes and promised some fun times after Philip had gone to sleep. Therefore, Thomas was now regretting every life choice he had ever made. 

Thomas had looked away for only em seconds while he was making some more coffee to help himself survive through this, and the little goofball was gone. Completely vanished; disappeared from existence. He groaned in frustration and raked his fingers through his fluffy hair. He was so sure he had checked the whole damn place already but still no sign of Philip. 

“Okay, if I was a Hamilton toddler, where would I go?” Thomas mumbled.

Alexander would never let him hear the end of it if he happened to walk in on this scene. Thomas checked the time and cursed under his breath. Okay, no time to waste, papa Hamilton would be home soon. He made his way into the office and suddenly heard a joyful, also slightly cheeky, giggle. It was coming from the bookshelf, behind the closed doors. What even? Thomas narrowed his eyes and very silently tiptoed to the giggling piece of furniture. He kneeled down and without any warning yanked the small wooden door open. He came face to face with a very satisfied looking toddler. 

“You thought you could get away from me? Well, think again. I found you. Now come here, your father will be back soon.” Thomas said and swiftly grabbed Philip from under his arms and pulled him out.

Philip pouted when he was pulled out. At least he managed to grab one book on his way out. He hugged it close to his chest, clearly not intending to let it go.

“What do you have there?” Thomas asked when he noticed the book. 

Philip happily showed the book to Thomas, however, only very briefly. He hugged it again very protectively right after. It seemed to be a book about constitutional history. Thomas let out a snort. Figures. Of fucking course the kid would randomly pick a book like that. He really was Alexander´s kid. 

Content with his new treasure, Philip stayed in Thomas’ arms as the man walked into the kitchen. One-handed, he finally poured himself a well-deserved cup of coffee that he had been craving so badly. Hell, he was starting to resemble Alexander at this pace. With the toddler resting nicely on his hip, he carefully walked to the living room, trying to keep the full cup of coffee away from Philip’s curious, grabby hands. It was also a hard task trying not to spill any. Alexander would hand him his own poor ass if he found any coffee stains on the floor or rug. It wasn’t so much about making a mess but about wasting any drop of coffee. Gosh, Thomas hoped Philip wouldn’t turn out to be the same when it came to the hot bean juice.

Thomas had just managed to put Philip down on the floor when he heard the front door opening. He turned around to see Alexander walking in and shrugging off his coat. A small smile curled on his lips at the sight of his boyfriend. However, he quickly schooled an unimpressed expression on his face the second Alexander looked at him.

“Wow, look at you. You’re actually back when you said you would be.” Thomas said sarcastically. 

A sly smile formed on Alexander’s lips. “Well, I couldn’t possibly leave my two favourite boys alone for too long.” He purred and winked at Thomas, earning a loud scoff from him.

Thomas was about to say something back when he suddenly felt something pushing against the back of his legs. He yelped when he realised it was Philip, forcefully pushing his way between his legs.

“PAPA!” Philip screamed happily and scrambled to his father, arms raised up and book still in hand, begging to be picked up. 

Alexander let out a wholesome laugh and scooped his son up, hugging him tightly. “Hey, Pip. Have you been a good boy?” He asked and showered the boy’s cheek with affectionate little kisses. 

Philip giggled merrily and nodded. “Ye!” He declared, waving the book around. 

Thomas’ crisis were completely ignored. Not only had he almost had a heart attack when the gremlin 2.0 had shot from between his legs, but he had also spilled his coffee on the floor. He stared down in disbelief. Oh no… He swallowed hard and was about to sneakily walk into the kitchen to grab some paper towels in order to wipe away the evidence of his coffee crime. However, he had no such luck. 

“Thomas, darling, why is there coffee on the floor?”

His days on this plant were limited. Thomas looked at Alexander with a sheepish smile but then quickly pointed at Philip. “It was his fault! He stormed to you between my legs and made me spill the coffee!” 

Alexander didn’t lose his smile, it just turned more dangerous. “So, you’re seriously blaming a three-year-old for your own mistake?” He asked, each word stabbing Thomas. 

“No?” 

Thomas quickly backed up into the kitchen but realised too late that Alexander had followed him. The next thing he knew was a sharp sting on his ass where Alexander’s hand had hit. It was needless to say that the “fun time” he had been promised turned out to more fun for Alexander and way less fun for Thomas, especially when he tried to sit the next day. Fun times his ass, literally.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on tumblr and Instagram as gagakumadraws and on Twitter as GagakumaDraws.


End file.
